


Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed and Christian arrive back in Walford from their first night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Author's Note: Another little 1000word fic. Silly title again, sorry, and I've been struggling for ages to write an ending that actually feels like an ending but its not working I'm giving up and leaving it as it is.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

~

 

“You two look very happy,” Jane commented to her brother and his boyfriend as they wandered into the cafe just after seven when they had barely opened. “Bit early for you two, isn't it? Thought you never left the flat except for work. Honeymoon phase and all that.”

 

Christian stepped close behind Syed and wound his arms around his shoulders from behind, pulling Sy against his chest. “Actually we haven't been to bed, yet. Sy here has just been introduced to the wonders of the gay night life.”

 

“We're on our way home,” Sy explained with a shy smile.

 

“Are you...” Jane looked at Christian and then at Syed. “Is he sober?”

 

“Tipsy,” Syed corrected.

 

“And you say you've been out all night? What, did you dump Christian and bring his good twin home?”

 

“Didn't want Sy to have to carry me home. I introduced Sy to the Vauxhall nightlife and Sy introduced me to not getting completely bladdered. It was alright, actually,” Christian leaned down and kissed Syed on the cheek.

 

“You are still my brother, right?” Jane asked Christian who just grinned and started kissing Syed's neck.

 

“Forget breakfast, lets go home. Reward time for my good behaviour. You promised.” Christian whispered seductively.

 

“Ah. Got him well trained already,” Jane smirked at Syed. “I'm impressed.”

 

“Yeah, well, Sy's evil like that, Sis. I only get nookie if I'm not drunk,” Christian said, letting his hands drift down towards Syed's belt line but Syed squirmed away at the last minute.

 

“Christian!” Syed exclaimed.

 

Jane laughed. “Its alright, Sy, really. No need to get embarrassed. How about you two sit down and I'll get you coffee and a fry up before we open. Might help.”

 

“Sounds good, Jane. Thank you,” Syed smiled and dragged Christian over to a nearby table. “Behave!” He admonished his lover.

 

“I did! All night. And now I get my reward!” Christian grinned and swept in for a quick kiss before Syed could stop him but not wanting to chance his luck, he pulled away again and took a seat, leaning against the back of his chair while Syed sat sideways in the perpendicular chair so that they faced each other and their thighs brushed side by side. They were sitting so close Christian couldn't keep his hands off. He glanced at Jane who seemed happy at the cooker, humming along to the radio Knowing she was looking the other way he put his hand on Syed's knee and began inching upwards.

 

Syed took Christian's hand in his. “Later!” He admonished softly. “You need to eat something.”

 

“Spoilsport!”

 

“Well who else is going to look after you. Besides, we both have the day off. I can make it up to you later.”

 

“Promise?” Christian grinned again, his tongue between his teeth. They had rocked it all night long, dancing and laughing the night away and more than once Christian had been tempted to drag his lover into a back alley and have his wicked way with him but Syed had thwarted his every attempt.

 

Christian looked at his lover. He could tell his boyfriend was shy about saying anything out loud in front of Jane, especially after Christian's public display of affection which Syed still wasn't entirely comfortable about even in front of people who accepted their relationship, but the look in Syed's eyes was promise enough that he could have something to look forward to when they got home in a short while. This was still difficult for Syed and the freedom of anonymity they had enjoyed in the night clubs was no longer a luxury in Walford. Christian knew he should try to be more understanding and so he smiled softly and pulled back, for Syed's sake.

 

 

Syed sighed. He knew Christian found it difficult to restrain himself. He was a physical sort of guy. Hugs and caresses and kisses were Christian's way of showing he cared and when he had a few drinks in him he found it more difficult to restrain that side of him. Syed knew that Christian hadn't been trying to make him uncomfortable by the constant touching and kissing and it was only Jane after all, who had come around to accept the relationship when she saw how happy Syed made Christian.

 

Syed gave Christian an apologetic face and reached out a hand in reconciliation. “Don't. Its okay.”

 

And there it was, Syed thought. Christian's 'happy puppy' face. Like at the Christmas market the very first time he had gotten up the guts to tell Christian those three little words. It was like a light went on in his eyes and for the next few minutes they sat in comfortable silence, unable to take their eyes off each other.

 

“There you go. Two full English.”

 

A short while later, back at the flat, Christian pulled his t-shirt off, ready to go to bed and get naked when heand caught himself in the mirror in passing and stopped. He was getting fat. There was no denying it anymore. Either he was pregnant or he was putting some weight on.

 

“Christian? Christian are you okay?” What is it?”

 

Syed came up behind his lover who was standing staring at the mirror, briefly lost to the world.

 

“What is it?” Syed asked, winding his arms around Christian's waist.

 

Christian laid a hand on top of Syeds'. “This. I knew I shouldn't have had that fry up. Either you've gotten me pregnant or I'm getting fat.”

 

“I don't know. I think its cute.”

 

“Cute?!”

 

“Its my evil plan. I'm going to get you fat to keep you off the market.”

 

“Oh, and then what?”

 

“I don't know. Keep you as my sex slave maybe. You know, marry you, something like that.”

 

Christian turned around taking hold of Syed's hands as he did so. “Are you...proposing?”

 

“No. Thinking about it though. Thought I'd wait and save up for a big shiny ring,” Syed teased.

 

“Funny,” Christian quipped and then paused, his eyes full of hope.

 

Syed smiled. “One day,” He hedged.

 

Christian smiled softly and caressed Syed's hair. “One day I might say yes, then.”

 

“Once I've fattened you up some more.”

 

“Once I've worked it off, more like,” Christian pressed himself against Syed's small, compact body and kissed him thoroughly.


End file.
